Ozma/Fhqwhgads7's version
A challenging boss character with a total of four phases, a variety of projectile attacks and the ability to recover its Life, this giant jawbreaker makes for a memetic fight. It can also be controlled by a human player, but its attack commands are very unusual. Beware its powerful Hypers. ) |Image = File:Fhqwhgads7OzmaPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = fhqwhgads7 |Downloadlink = Illegible Science |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Ozma is a boss character controllable by a human player. It makes use of all six attack buttons, but most of its attacks are activated with button commands instead of button presses. It has four phases, with its attacks becoming more powerful and its hitbox becoming smaller with each phase. Each phase has its own moveset, but the first phase's moveset can be used by a human player during any phase. It cannot jump, crouch, run or block. Like many other boss characters, it has Super Armor. Most of Ozma's attacks are very weak, but they have a long hitstun or knock the opponent down and can easily leave the opponent unable to act. Its first phase ends at 1200 Life, its second phase ends at 800 Life and its third phase ends at 400 Life. When one of its phases is defeated, the explosion can damage the opponent when nearby. Its Hypers are powerful but require a full Power bar, with Ozma's maximum Power being three times as large as most characters' Power bar, though Ozma's Power bar slowly refills. Ozma has a large amount of Life, making fights against it very long. It also has an easter egg where entering the Konami Code maxes out Ozma's Power. In its first phase, its attacks don't deal much damage, have a delay after being activated and are easily blockable, but they can prevent the opponent from attacking. Its Starstorm Hyper, however, can deal a lot of damage. In its second phase, it gains access to projectile attacks that are weak, but can easily keep the opponent away from Ozma. Its YOU WANT IT? AKA Tons of Bombs actually deals less damage and is easier to avoid than Starstorm. In its third phase, it gains access to attacks that can hinder the opponent and are fairly hard to avoid. It also gains the ability to recover its Life. In its fourth phase, it gains attacks that are very spammable and can easily deal a lot of damage while the opponent is unable to act. During the fourth phase, if you touch the edge of the screen, you get knocked away from it and take damage, making it even harder to attack Ozma. Its I'LL BRING DOWN the West Wing! AKA Beast Lazer is very powerful and can easily OHKO the opponent. It's also very hard to avoid and while it is blockable, it still deals enough chip damage to OHKO the opponent. Ozma's A.I. doesn't attack much in its first phase, but attacks more frequently with every phase. It randomly uses moves from the moveset of the current phase. When its Power is maxed out, it often uses a Hyper as soon as possible. There are a few actions that cannot be performed by the A.I. but can be performed by a human player, like the moves of the first phase during the second and third phase and lol Konami. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' + | Only usable by A.I. during first and fourth phase| }} + | Only usable by A.I. during first and fourth phase| }} + | May randomly OHKO the opponent Only usable by A.I. during first and fourth phase| }} | Only usable during second phase| }} | Only usable during second phase| }} | Only usable during second phase| }} |Only usable during third phase| }} | Only usable during third phase| }} | Only usable during fourth phase| }} | Only usable during fourth phase| }} 'Hypers' | Only usable by A.I. during first phase Uses 9001 Power| }} | Only usable during second and third phase Uses 9001 Power| }} | Only usable during fourth phase Uses 9001 Power| }} 'Others' |Only usable during third phase Restores 80 Life Uses 1000 Power| }} |Gives 9001 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Showdown Konata vs Ozma, then Ozma vs Primeus M.U.G.E.N Episode 90 Rigby (Me) vs ozma Stargazer1331 Random Mugen Battle 780 Evil Ken vs. Ozma Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Boss Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters that cannot jump Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Characters made by fhqwhgads7 Category:Characters made in 2010 }}